The Sunglasses and the Map
by MaritimeStars
Summary: During the Christmas Holidays, Harry and Professor Lupin are supposed to meet to share stories about Harry's parents.What happens when Remus doesn't show up? sick!Remus.One-shot. Written for HealerPomfrey's challenge.


AN: This was written for HealerPomfrey's March Writing Challenge. All of the bold words are words that must be used and the words that couldn't be used were wand, full moon or wolfsbane.

Everything still belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

Remus woke up on the first day of the Christmas holidays and groaned to himself.

"_Why does the sun have to be so bright? I think I need to wear __**sunglasses**__ to bed,"_ he thought to himself, closing his eyes and bringing the blanket over his head.

"_I should really get up. I promised I would meet Harry after breakfast to share some stories about his parents, especially that time when James was scared of the __**thunderstorm**__," _Remus reasoned with himself.

As soon as Remus sat up, he immediately regretted it. His head was pounding and he had suddenly became dizzy.

"_Well, another few minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt anything, and it would allow me to be more alert later,"_ he mumbled, lying back down.

Shortly after ten, Harry hesitantly knocked on the portrait of Remus' quarters.

"Professor?" Harry called, "Professor Lupin? Are you in there? Professor?"

After about five minutes of knocking and calling his teacher's name, Harry gave up and dejectedly walked back towards Gryffindor tower. He wished he had brought the **map **and then he would have been able to find out where Professor Lupin went.

"Oi! Mate! What's wrong? I thought you were going to be with Professor Lupin for awhile?" Ron asked as he met up with his friend on the grand staircase. Ron seemed to be hiding something that looked suspiciously like a **rubber chicken,** but Harry decided to ignore it.

"I thought so too, but no one answered at his quarters. He must have had something come up," Harry responded, his eyes focused on the stairs in front of him.

Professor McGonagall happened to be walking down the stairs and overheard the two talking. For days, all Remus could talk about was how he was so excited to have some time to talk with Harry over break.

"Mr. Potter, a word, please," she called out to the two boys in a crisp voice, "Go on, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter can catch up with you later."

"Yes, Professor?" Harry asked innocently.

"Come," she said simply and then they began to walk towards the transfiguration classroom.

"Would you care for a cuppa tea?" she offered kindly.

"Yes, please."

"Mr. Potter, you were supposed to meet with Professor Lupin this morning, were you not?" she questioned, as she poured the tea.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered as he took the cup from her.

"What time were you supposed to meet him?"

"Around ten, ma'am."

Sighing, Minerva took a long sip of her tea and then stared out of window for a few moments. She looked remarkably worried or concerned, at least from what Harry could tell. He heard her mutter something about "and he wasn't at breakfast either."

"Professor, I might have a way to tell where Professor Lupin is. Would you like me to go get it?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"That would be wonderful of you, Mr. Potter. I shall wait here," she answered, generally curious about this method of finding the missing professor.

Harry made his way up to Gryffindor tower, unsure that he should hand over the map to his Head of House. However, his concern for Professor Lupin overcame his uneasiness about the map.

"Hey mate!" Ron called, now eating **strawberry ice cream.**

"Hey, Ron, I am just fetching something for McGonagall!" Harry called as he sprinted past the couch were Ron was camped out.

"Do you want to play Wizard's Chess later?" Ron yelled up the stairs.

Harry shook his head at his friend's obsession with chess as he rummaged through his trunk to find the map. He sprinted back down the stairs, yelled a goodbye to Ron and left the tower.

"Professor, I got the map," Harry panted when he returned to the Transfiguration teacher's office.

"The map, Mr. Potter?"

"I think it would be easier if I just showed you, Professor."

"Very well, Mr. Potter."

He tapped the parchment and whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map unfolded itself and showed Hogwarts, complete with all the moving dots.

"Mr. Potter, this map is incredible. I don't know if there has been magic of this magnitude since **the Founders!"**

"Well, I don't know who made it but I agree that it is amazing. However, I suggest that we try to figure out why Professor Lupin is obviously still in his quarters. I stood outside knocking on his door for five minutes!" Harry said a little angrily, as he showed Professor McGonagall the little dot that said "R. Lupin." The dot was completely stationary.

"I will go ask the Headmaster to check on him. I would like you to return to Gryffindor tower and later one of us will fetch you and fill you in. Leave the map," she answered sharply.

As soon as Harry was gone, Minerva briskly made her way to the Headmaster's office, clutching the map.

"Minerva, is everything alright, you look a little flustered," Albus commented when he saw his deputy's face.

"I am worried about Remus. Mr. Potter came to me with an extraordinary map and it showed that Remus is still in his quarters. However, Remus didn't show at breakfast, and when Mr. Potter tried knocking on his door there was no answer," she finished finally, accepting the cup Albus thrust at her.

"Ah, so the map resurfaces. May I look at it?" he gestured at the map that Minerva was tightly holding on to.

"Of course, Albus."

Albus readjusted his half-moon glasses, and then looked up at Minerva.

"Do you happen to know the moon phase? Astronomy was never my strong suit."

"It's not for another two weeks."

"Well, then, I suggest that we go see why Remus is still in his quarters," Albus said in his usual jovial voice.

After a walk that took a few minutes, the Headmaster and his deputy were standing outside of the portrait. The portrait was set by the Hogwarts' lake, and featured the four animals playing in the afternoon sun. A lone woman with red hair guarded the entrance, and she was currently watching the four animals played, an amused expression on her face.

"Lily, my dear, have you seen Remus come or go today?" the Headmaster asked.

"No, Headmaster. He came back early last night and has been inside ever since," the woman said in a soft voice, as she smiled at the Deputy Headmistress.

"Please, open for me," the Headmaster said. As Headmaster, all the portraits were instructed to open for him on command.

"Of course, Headmaster," she said as she swung open.

The Headmaster and Minerva walked in together slowly, cautiously.

"Remus?" Minerva called.

"Minerva?" they heard a hoarse reply coming from the bedroom area followed by the sound of him vomiting.

Sharing a look, the Headmaster and the Transfiguration teacher proceeded towards the bedroom. They gently pushed open the door.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was walking towards his bed, shaky and pale.

"Goodness! Remus, we should get you to the Hospital Wing!" exclaimed Minerva.

"I am constantly in there, I will be fine, it's just a bit of a cold," he protested as got back into his bed.

Albus had mysteriously disappeared but neither Remus or Minerva noticed.

"I doubt that a bit of a cold would make you miss your meeting with Harry so I'll make a bet with you. If you temperature is below 102.2 F (38 C) then we will leave you alone. However, if it is above that, I am going to have to call Poppy," Minerva said sternly.

"Deal," he whispered as he sank into his pillows, unable to muster the strength for further protests.

She transfigured a spare bit of parchment into a muggle type thermometer. Remus eyed it curiously and she explained, "I do not know how to magically take a temperature, but the muggle way is fairly fool-proof."

She slid the icy end of the thermometer into his mouth and instructed him to keep it under his tongue until it beeped.

"You lost," she informed him as he groaned.

"Please, Minerva, you know Poppy. She won't let me out of there for ages, please. I can stay in bed and take care of myself," Remus begged even as he began to violently shiver. He was still extremely pale.

"I'm sorry, Remus, but you are too ill," she said in a soothing voice.

She knelt down at his fireplace and called the Hospital Wing. A few minutes later, Poppy was standing over Remus and tsking to herself.

"Please, Poppy, don't make me go," Remus whispered as she ran her diagnostic charms.

She sighed and looked at the man who had grown from the scared young boy she had met. They had known each other well since he came to Hogwarts.

"Remus, look, you are running a fever of 104 F (40 C) and you seem to have developed the stomach flu. What do you want me to do? I do not want to see you dehydrated. It's obvious that you can't take care of yourself."

Just then, the Headmaster had reappeared with Harry.

"Madam Pomfrey, I'll take care of him," Harry stated. All of the adults, except the Headmaster, turned to him and yelled "No!" Even Remus protested, albeit weakly.

"It's the holidays, I don't have anything to do. And, since he doesn't want to go to the Hospital Wing, but obviously he needs someone to care for him, this seems like a pretty good solution. I am sure Madam Pomfrey would want to check on him at least twice a day so it's not like I would be alone in caring for him. It has the added benefit of us getting to know each other a little more," Harry finished and flashed a smile at the weak DADA professor.

"His idea has merit," the Headmaster added.

"Albus!" both witches yelled, astonished.

"I cannot allow a member of the student body to expose himself to an illness like this. On top of that, it is extremely inappropriate for a student to care for a staff member," Poppy lectured.

"Furthermore, Mr. Potter should be enjoying his holidays and not burdened down by responsibilities," Minerva added after her.

"Ladies, why don't we ask Remus what he thinks," the Headmaster said diplomatically.

"It is a very generous—" but Remus never got to finish his sentence before he bolted to the bathroom.

"He would be happier here," the Headmaster chided, speaking to the two witches.

"Of course he would Headmaster, but all my patients say that. I need to be able to monitor him!" Poppy answered angrily as she rushed to follow Remus into the bathroom.

"Mr. Potter is a child—how can he know how to care for a sick adult wizard?" Minerva questioned, ignoring the fact that the said student was standing in front of her.

"Professor, I am capable of taking care of him. When I was eight, I took care of the Durselys for a whole entire week when they got ill and they are not easy people to handle when they are well. At least Remus won't shout insults at me," Harry finished confidently.

Professor McGonagall looked flustered and unsure of what to say, the Headmaster's eyes were twinkly merrily and Harry was torn between offended and concerned.

After a few moments, Remus reappeared being heavily supported by Madam Pomfrey.

"Harry," Remus began as Madam Pomfrey was helping him back into bed, "I won't mind the chance to stay here; however, I really want you to understand what you are getting into. Illnesses are never easy on me."

"I want to do it, sir," Harry locked his eyes with Remus'.

"Well! I guess that is settled then!" the Headmaster clapped his hands and started to walk towards the portrait. Neither witch noticed a blank piece of parchment that had appeared on the bedside table, but Harry did. He grinned at the Headmaster's thoughtfulness.

Poppy began to set up alarms that would alert her if Remus had a major problem. Next, she summoned an **elastic-band** type wristband for Remus to wear.

"Now, Harry, this is a wristband that will constantly monitor Professor Lupin's temperature. If his temperature goes above 104 F (40 C) then it will begin to flash. It will also sound an alarm in my quarters. I will check on him at breakfast, lunch and dinner. If you need anything, ring this bell and I will come for you. Do you know the scourgify charm? No?" she continued to lecture for about fifteen more minutes before finally deciding there was nothing more to lecture about.

"Promise me that you will call me if you need anything, no matter the time," she said in a motherly way.

"Yes, ma'am," he responded obediently.

"Can I bring either of you anything?" Minerva asked from where she had been standing in the background.

Remus beckoned her over and whispered something in her ear. She looked slightly teary-eyed at the request but nodded anyway.

"And you, Harry? Do you need anything?" she continued if nothing had upset her.

"Um, how are we supposed to get meals?" Harry wondered.

"Tiffany!" Madam Pomfrey called. A house elf in a short skirt and the Hogwarts crest appeared beside them.

"Yes, Mistress Pomfrey?"

"I need you to take care of anything that Harry or Remus here needs," she explained patiently.

"Of course, Mistress Pomfrey!" the little house elf looked ecstatic at having a specific job.

"Harry, this is Tiffany," here the house elf curtsied, "and she assists me in the Hospital Wing. She will bring you meals as well as provide you with a way to contact me at anytime. To summon her, simply call out her name, she will respond to you."

"Thanks, Madam Pomfrey!" Tiffany smiled shyly at him.

"Harry is the same Harry that Dobby talks about?" Tiffany questioned quietly.

"Yes, I know Dobby." Tiffany squeaked in response.

"You are dismissed, Tiffany," Poppy ordered sternly and with a 'pop' the elf was gone.

"Well then, if you are all set, I am going to go now. Please call me if you need anything. I will be back to re-administer his potions. Thank you for helping him out," she smiled, patted his back and walked out, leaving the door open. The Transfiguration teacher followed her out.

In the other room, Harry could hear Poppy and Minerva giggling about something. It was strange to think of his stern Transfiguration professor giggling but he didn't have a better word for her behavior.

"_I can just hear Severus. How could you let that__** imbecile**__ take care of anyone?" the stern Professor did a frightening impression of the Potions Master._

"_Minnie! Honestly!"_

Slowly, their voices faded and Harry was left alone with the snoozing professor. He got up and started looking at the bookcases, searching for something to read. Eventually, he came across a worn, slim book called _**The Tales of the Beetle Bard**__._He gingerly took the book out of the bookcase and sat down in the comfy chair to start reading.

"_Mione would be so proud of me, I am reading for amusement!"_ he thought to himself at the end of the first story.

A few seconds later, Remus started to wake up.

"Harry?" he croaked out.

"Yes, Professor Lupin?"

"Why did you stay?"

"Um, well I knew that you knew my parents pretty well. I figured that they would stay if they were but they can't be here, so I figured I would give it a shot," Harry answered truthfully but he didn't want to meet his professor's eyes.

"You know, cub, Professor Snape might think that you are an arrogant Gryffindor who is exactly like your father but you act a lot more like your mother."

"Thank you, sir. Sleep, I am not going anywhere."

It felt good to have a member of his pack back, Remus thought, as he drifted off to sleep.

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

AN: Please Review!!


End file.
